


The Power Of Thor

by the_anonymous_one



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Dare, One Shot, Other, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, Team Bonding, coulson is a sassy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_anonymous_one/pseuds/the_anonymous_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a typical day at the avengers tower, team bonding teasing and dares involving a certain gods hammer</p>
<p>~i made this because a picture i saw on tumblr~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Thor

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted a fic with Steve picking up Thor's hammer cause of how adorable innocent he was and thought i would never see any until i saw some picture on tumblr and i was like "all i need is a fic and my life will be complete" so please be kind it's my first fic

it was a just typical day for Steve Rogers he woke up cooked breakfast for the others,cleaned up and went jogging with Sam when he came back he noticed loud voices coming from the living room and went to see what it was.  
"..HAH told you so Barton" Tony's voice burst aloud as Steve entered the room taking in the scene in front of him.

Clint was trying to lift Thor's hammer as Tony sat on the couch teasing him,Banner looked mildly amused,Natasha was ignoring them looking at her phone,Thor was looking extremely pleased with himself.

"alright fine you win i couldn't pick it up but that's because Thor probably cheated and used magic" Clint said and Thor stood up quickly.

"I DID NO SUCH THING,ON ASGARD WE BELIEVE IN FAIR COMPETITION" he boomed and Tony was grinning smugly.

"there you have it Barton,you lost the bet now pay up"Tony said as Clint glared at him and began grumbling as he handed Tony a twenty.

"i believe you did not forget what you also owe me" Thor said smiling at Clint who then tossed him a box of pop tarts.

"what are you guys doing?"Steve asked amused as Tony turned and grinned at him while Clint sat pouting next to Bruce and Natasha.

"just having a healthy competition to see who could pick up Thors hammer"Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes and went to sit in his favorite chair.

"and why is that?"Steve asked as Tony stretched out on the couch.

"well because i heard that Bruce when he was hulked out actually picked it up,it wasn't that much but i figured why not have a friendly battle of strength that just so happens to involve bets" Tony said and Steve chuckled at that.

"It is not just strength one must also have worthy heart in order to wield Mjölnir" Thor said and walked over and picked it up off the ground beaming proudly as he then set it down gently.

"yeah yeah we know so there you have it,we can't all be hammer wielding gods" Clint said still a little upset.

"yeah too bad i was hoping i would be able to swipe from Thor for a bit so i could do some experimenting with it but Bruce won't help me" Tony said pouting at Bruce who chuckled.

"i told you i doubt the other guy would be interested in anything other than smashing,besides i think after his and Thor's fight they have a weird bond thing" Bruce said and Thor smiled widely.

 

"Yes the Hulk is a mighty warrior indeed,i have not had an opponent whose strength equaled my own in quite sometime" Thor said fondly and Bruce gave a small chuckle.

"well glad you and the other guy had fun" Bruce said and Steve grinned watching his team happily.

"hey Cap why don't you give it a go?" Clint asked Steve grinning and Tony leaned forward and scratched his goatee.

"hot damn that actually sounds like a good idea Barton,i guess you aren't a total bird brain after all" Tony said grinning at Barton who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"wanna make it interesting Stark?" Clint asked with a glint in his eyes that usually involved a large amount mischief and something breaking(Steve's favorite cup,the microwave,a couple of windows,the tv).

"I'm listening" Tony said and Clint's grin grew.

"alright if Steve picks up the hammer i want you to build me a robot that can fly around while i shoot at it" Clint said and Tony seemed think about the idea before grinning at Clint.

"alright Barton but if Rogers can't pick it up you're gonna be me and Bruce's lab bitch,that means we can call you at anytime day or night and you gotta bring us coffee,clean up the lab be our guinea pig ectra ectra...deal?" Tony asked sticking out his hand and Clint grinned and shook his hand.

"Deal" Clint said and Natasha glanced up from her phone at Tony.

"if SHIELD knew that it only took betting with Tony Stark to get equipment off him they'd throw a fit" Natasha said and Tony smirked.

"true but at least it would provide us with some much needed entertainment" Tony said and Steve cleared his throat making everyone looked at him.

"uh i never said I'd try to pick up Thor's hammer" Steve said and Tony stared at him eyes wide mouth open.

"what c'mon Cap don't be a such a party pooper me and Bruce need a lab assistant"

"then hire one" Steve interrupted

"why hire one when i can have Barton do it for free" Tony said and Steve sighed.

"i don't see the point if Bruce could barley lift it as the Hulk what makes you think i could?" Steve asked and Tony shrugs.

"well I'm kinda counting on you not picking it up so i can have a slave for a couple of weeks" Tony said and Clint threw a pillow at Tony hitting him in the face.

"c'mon Steve i really want a cool robot for target practice" Clint said giving Steve his best puppy dog look as possible.

"i don't know" Steve said trying not to cave.

"I also would like to see the great Captain to attempt to pick up Mjölnir" Thor said smiling at Steve when Bucky walked into the room slightly sweaty from the gym.

"hey guys whats going on?" Bucky asked examining Bartons puppy dog eyes and Steve looking anywhere but at Barton.

"they're trying to get Steve here to try and pick up Thor's hammer if he can't Tony will make Barton his and Bruce's slave and if he can Clint gets a fancy practice robot" Natasha says and Bucky smiles.

"ya don't say and let me guess Steve doesn't want to do it?" Bucky says and Steve looks at him exasperated.

"bingo" Bruce says and Bucky shoots Steve an evil grin.

"c'mon Steve do it" Bucky says watching Steve waver.  
'just one more push' Bucky thinks.

"c'mon we DARE you" Bucky says and watches as Steve and the last of his resolve crumble before smirking to Barton who looks at Bucky annoyed when Steve speaks up.

"okay" Steve says standing up walking over to the hammer Barton looks at Bucky amazed.

"how?"Barton asks point at Steve Bucky grins smugly.

"that's what happens when you've grown up together" Bucky says as Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky.

Steve leans over gripping the handle and pulling surprisingly it comes up quiet easily.

"huh,not that heavy..." Steve says looking at the hammer as he holds it with both hands.

"YEAHHHHH" Barton yells startling Steve and making Bruce cringe away from Barton so he's not screaming in his ear,Steve looks at them confused.

"is this a prank? this isn't Thor's hammer is it?" Steve asked looking at everyone.

Bucky looks amused,Barton is ecstatic, Bruce looks annoyed, Natasha actually looks shocked along with Tony and Thor looks like he's about to cry.

"Guess i was right about you still being a virgin,pay up Stark" Bucky says as he sticks his hand out to Tony who still in shock manages to hand Bucky the twenty Barton gave him.

"Bucky" Steve hisses out flushing red before setting down the hammer.

"well I'm just gonna go...somewhere else" Steve says lamely as he slips out of the room when he hears a loud yell from Thor making him bump into Coulson and drop a file he was carrying.

"hello Captain" Coulson says as Steve bends over to pick up the file.  
"uh hi Phil" Steve says handing him the papers.

"care to explain why Mr. Odinson is distressed?"he asked and Steve looks at him guilty.

"i dunno i just picked up his hammer" Steve said as Phil grinned and pulled out his phone and Steve took his  
opportunity to leave when he heard Phils voice.

"Director Fury its Coulson i believe you owe me a 3 month paid vacation" he said smugly as Fury swore over the phone before Phil hung up and began chuckling  
yep just another typical day at the avengers tower


End file.
